MERCILESS
by someone01
Summary: Juri is not your normal girl but not that abnormal either. One thing she treasure most of all is her family. Since her sisters disappearance, she'd risked anything to find her alive even if it cause hers or other peoples life. Warning: This story is originated by Chie Shinohara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1: JURI**

_**JURI**_

_The terrace was a bit slippery because of the heavy rain, but I wouldn't dare use the front door in the middle of the night just to disturb people in their sleep. Instead of using the door I decided to sneak in to the terrace of my room._

"_What are you doing?" a midget asked as she emerged from the dark corner of the room._

_Her flashed cheeks sparkles as her tears trickle down her face._

"_You didn't attend my birthday party" her voice jolts when she hiccups "Juri nee-san doesn't like me?"_

_Panic struck me. If she get even louder somebody will hear her._

"_Baka, Yuri why would I hate you?" cold water traces my shoulder that made me shiver._

"_But-" sniff "why weren't you in my party? Yuri really likes Juri nee-san" Yuri's face were determine._

"_Oka-san, Oto-san, Eimi, and Marie nee-san was there, aren't they?" waiting for this conversation to end will get me a cold._

"_Gift?" Yuri held out her hand._

"_What?"_

"_It's my birthday I want my gift from Juri-nee" the voice of spoiled child._

"_It's 1 in the morning. Your birthdays over besides gifts are for kids."_

"_But you're only a year older than me."_

"_Don't have any" I pout._

"_Well then, you have to make up for it" she said._

_My eyes almost popped out of its socket out of disbelief "What do you want?" _

"_Juri nee-san will always be with Yuri" an innocent smile lifted in her small face._

"_Why do I have to be with you?"_

"_Because Juri-_

_Juri_

_Juri_

"SUZUKI JURI" a scream rang in my ears.

Bewildered, I straightened up and look up at Mrs. Tusho's stricken face.

"Is my class really that out of your taste that you'd have the temerity to sleep before me?" she adjusted her glasses between her wrinkled nose.

I stared at her from the corner of my eyes.

_Ahem "_I would like you to say _"__Sumimasen, watashi wa nidoto sore o okonau koto wa arimasen" in English _or would you rather clean the girl's bathroom?" after her statement she paused.

_I see. This is a way teachers embarrass their student in front of class._

"I'm sorry and I will not do it ever again" I translated the Japanese words to English without any hesitation. Arguing with a teacher in the middle of class never once cross my mind, so I might as well do as I am told.

"Don't you get smart with me" she said, furiously "Detention afterschool-

_Ding Dong_ the bell rings in the middle of her sentence.

-In the office" she continues.

_What did I do? She got some issues._

A smirk crossed my face as I stood from my seat and pick up my bag from the side of the table.

I met her eyes nonchalantly "Afterschool bell just rang so I am no longer your student and your no longer a teacher so bye" _and you make me sick._

I head for the door.

A group of girls ran to the side of the hall, making way for me and covering their faces to prevent them from meeting my eyes.

"Stupid! Don't look or you'll be beaten up. Suzuki Juri, sophomores new gang leader."

"She'd beat me up? Really?"

_No I won't. I don't even know you._

"Yeah, I heard her freshman sister is missing so she's in the bad mood this past 2 weeks"

_That's true_

"They said she beat up all the seniors. No one came out without an injury."

_I only all the beat up the boys and some girls, well maybe 95% of the people in the 3__rd__ floor because they wanted to ambush me._

"Somebody saw her seducing the principal to prevent herself from getting expelled"

_The chairman is my biological father so he made a request to cancel it._

_Their whispers is irritating and they just jump into conclusions._

I walked faster. The heels of my shoes made a sound in every step I take.

_It's not my fault I have too much strength. In fact I can't help it because my arm is made of metal._

_Six years ago I was involved in a car accident that caused the half of my arm. In that time I was still an orphan and because of depression I wanted to end my life so I jumped in the middle of the road where I was hit by the Suzuki family car. And because of guilt the Suzuki family paid for replacing my arm and end up actually adopting me._

"Yo, Juri- chan" Ken my annoying subordinate for being a gang leader thingy appeared in front of me.

"Spit" I said before any second can count.

"Nop our guys ain't gotten any news bout ya sista yet" he says "and here comes Satoshi."

"JURI-NEE" Satoshi yells when he spotted me.

"Shut up. Don't call me that. It's creepy" Every hair in my body stood except for my left arm, which made me more aware that it's made of steel.

"Did you get any news about Yuri?" Satoshi says with anxiety.

"No. You come here every single day. Anyways I told you already you and Yuri are done."

"No" Satoshi voice is mixed with a cry "I want to hear that from Yuri."

I admire his courage. It's already been a month and like me his been looking for Yuri. Day and night he would ask for Yuri. He is a very handsome man but since Yuri disappeared from under his sight, it's been very traumatic for him. He has lost so much weight and he looks like he aged more and more every day. Maybe all this worrying is bad for him even though I can't help but also blame him for what has happened to Yuri.

"How about you rest" I said.

"No I'll find Yuri" his voice were determined.

"How surprising" Ken mumbles in my ear.

I almost forgot about him and his sneaky hand that is now under my shirt.

"What?" my voice twitched.

"It's rare of you to care about others, other than Yuri" now his in my neck.

"Yeah I know gross and so are you touching me" I pushed him off of me then hit him with my right hand.

If it was my left he'd lose a teeth.

"You PERV" I glare at him then walk away.

"Seriously? I just leave a little opening and here he is panting like a dog in heat" I mumble as I walk.

_I'll stop by the setting where Yuri disappeared today again I guess._

_Bonus Character Knowledge:_

_Juries arm is not like Iron Mans Phew Phew armor but instead the bones that was suppose to be bones where replaced by steal. How she moves it? Its a circuit that is connected to her nerves. It is hard as a rock but the doctors stiched a fake skin(very strong leather that feels like skin to the touch) and fat to make it more realistic so it does not interfere with Juri's everyday life._

_Convenience: she can produce strength 5 humans can provide. It can replace her lost arm from elbow to finger tips._

_Inconvenience: she cannot feel with it, her strenghth is unnatural to a normal person's sight, she cannot control it so she doesn't use it much which makes it very useless._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unfamiliar**

_**JURI**_

The park was quiet and cold. Satoshi said he lost Yuri right here. I stood in between the sidewalk waiting for someone to grab me. My plan was to stay there till Yuri's kidnapper appear and take me so I'll find Yuri.

I don't know how many hours has passed but nothing in the world can make me move from where I stood. My legs is starting to grow cold and cramped. _Maybe wearing a skirt outside with a heavy snow is not a good idea._

My sight was caught by the lights flickering to light up. _It's almost night time._

_Maybe I'm not very attractive enough to be a bait?_

My leg may give up any minute. I crouch in the floor and rub my legs to warm myself up a bit. Every breath I take, a smoke comes out. _Cold_.

Boredom hit me eventually so I end up watching a snow melt from beneath me. As I stare curiously I thought I saw a shadow in the water then twinkle of light.

_I might be catching a cold. _I observe more and try to process what I was seeing.

_**Bang**_ my bag slam in the ground as I falter. A hand appear from the water is now trying to reach for me. The hand were slender and with bracelets and rings. It stretches as it reach for me. A never ending horror.

I scramble to get up and ran but like a snake after it's pray the hand got a hold of my thigh. It dragged me in the ground without any hesitation.

"NOOOOOOOOO" I scream

"HELP PLEASE" My voice echoes around the isolated park.

With all my strength I straggle, kick, and scream but it doesn't help at all. My left hand scrape helplessly in the ground.

As I was dragged in the puddle of water that I never knew was so deep, I heard a woman's voice chanting. The voice were cold like the fathomless water.

I watch till I saw a light shining above me.

_What's going on?_

_I don't know but my lungs is starting to hurt and my consciousness is being pulled away from me._

….

The sound of chains filled my surrounding.

_Was it Ken again? That freak must've tied somebody again._

My wrist ache and my head hang loosely over my shoulder.

When I opened my eyes I was kneeling in the ground and facing a brick wall. A single pole of wood stood in the middle where I was chained in to.

_What's going on?_

"Hello?" I yell "Hey? Is someone here? Which gang are you people from?"

_It can't be Koruske School? No. That private school has more fancy room. Rohan School? No. They have too much pride for this._

"You're awake" a woman with a long dress and heavy accessories spoke as she enters the room.

She looks like a person for a cosplay or maybe she's just insane.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" my questions paraded for an answer.

"Silence" her voice were cold "I brought you here as an offering."

Chills run down my spine but I know it was fear. In her eyes shows that it's no joke.

"Offering? Wha-What's that?" I'm afraid to ask but what do I have to lose.

A smirked appeared in her face that says I'm doomed "Don't worry you'll be the first to know?"

She turned her back at me and walk away like a model.

"Let me go" I straggle to get off.

This time two guys appeared with only a cloth around their waste.

_Am I going to get raped? Oh no but I'm still a virgin. Damn it._

They unlatch the chains that wraps in my wrist then carried me on in each arm.

_Where are they taking me?_

_And what's with the overrated place? This is like the movie I saw with criminals and the underground hide out._

"Look….. What? Do you guys want from me? Ransom? My father is a business man… OK? We can work this out" I try to reason with two man who's dragging without a word coming from them.

We entered another room. This one had a huge looking pot. In every corner of the room has torches. The woman from earlier stood close to the huge pot while chanting a foreign language that I don't understand.

_This is getting creepier than it already is._

"Do what you must my servants. Savor every drop of blood from that girl. We will offer it to god as a sacrifice to make my son king" The woman says.

"As you wish Queen Nakia dowager" one of the man that is holding me says.

_Oh my god their going to drain me alive._

They push me to kneel in the ground. Panic got ahead of me as I look around my surrounding to get an idea.

_OK Juri there's only one way of this. You need to see blood. Blood._

My gaze landed at one of the man who's holding me down.

_I hope this will bring me out of this._

"Ummm. There's something on your nose" I said to him.

In reflex he made an effort to rub it off. Just enough time for me to head butt him till he bleed.

_YES!_

The sight of blood made me have a headache. _Save me my double._

_**NOTE: Juri has a double personality disorder that causes her to become a different person when she became in contact with blood. It's one of the trauma she received during her childhood. Her double is a violent killing machine (As it was mentioned in chapter one it is the cause of her beating up her seniors).**_

….

When I woke I was on top of a tree.

_What happened?_

"Where is she?" A man from underneath the tree that I stood on ran passed.

_I don't know what's going on but I have the feeling their looking for me._

_Getting down from the three is too risky._

I decided to use the tree as a camouflage to escape.

_**Queen Nakia (Dowager of the Hittite Country)**_

_**Flashback**_

_Everything is perfect with this girls blood my magic will be stronger__**.**_

"GAAAAAAAH" a scream of a man came from behind.

I turned and saw an animal looking at me.

She's bathed by the blood of my men.

In her teeth hangs a raw piece of arm torn from its owner.

Her left arm grasps the body of once that held her steady.

For my whole life a chill of fright run down my spine.

The rapid beating of my heart is the evidence of horror.

_**Note: She's describing Juri.**_

"Your highness" Urhi grabbed me from behind and we escaped from the hidden door.

In the other side of the wall was my servants.

"CAPTURE HER" my voice still wavers from terror.

_No… No… Not again. She's my only key to take down Kail._

_**Juri**_

I don't know why this place is so strange but women wears so thin clothes, the wall are poorly made and there's a well in the middle of the street.

_Am I in Africa?_

My chest tightens. I never feel so frantic I my whole life.

_I'm so confused, scared and lost._

_Crack_ The branch that I stood on made a sound.

I squeezed my eyes shut and expect an impact but there was none.

_I'm not hurt?_

"General Ramses" a man with weird clothes panics and covers his mouth "I… mean….. Sir."

"Ouch" a sound of grimace came from under me "get off of me woman"

Without another word she pushed me aside.

"Did you find her?" the people looking for me appeared.

_I'm screwed._ Instinctively I hid behind the man who's scolding me.

"Forgive me" I whispered to him.

He seem to understand the situation and just stood still.

"Where they chasing you?" The man called Ramses asks.

I nod timidly.

"Why is the Queen's guards chasing you?" he asks again "Are you a criminal?"

"No" I exclaim "I don't even know that woman. She wanted me as an offering or something like that?" I say.

"An offering? And why are you covered in blood?" he wonders to himself.

"Sir. We shouldn't involve ourselves to Hittite's matters. We must be heading back to Egypt" the man who was panicking before says.

"Egypt? This is Egypt? Oh! No wonder the walls were so poorly done I'm in Egypt but how did I landed in Egypt?" I say confused.

Rameses's expression darkened "What do you mean this country is Eqypt? I'll have you know that this poorly done walls are Hittite's walls. I do not appreciate your language girl."

His tone of voice made me realize that I stepped on a landmine.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't-" before I could finish he grabbed me by the arm.

"I'll show you what Egypt are made of. Get on woman" he was referring to the horse.

_What?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Prisoner**

_**JURI**_

The sun sets beautifully in the desert. It shines clearly.

"What is this?" I asked he man holding the rein of the horse.

My hands are tied together and so is my feet like a deer hunted from the grassland and soon to be serve for a feast. Every muscle in my body is tensed trying not to fall as I hang loosely behind the horse.

"Quiet woman" The man named Ramses ignored my plea.

"Your highness I don't think it is a good idea to bring this woman. What if she's an assassin?" The man who seem to be an attendant says "Look at her appearance. She's covered in blood."

"Silence. You don't know if it's her fault or others" his voice were full of confidence.

_He'll let me go if I'm a murderer? _A chill runs down my spine.

"I did it" _Did I? _My face fell in a grimace.

Ramses pulled the rein to stop. I squeezed my eyes shut. _What's he gonna do? We're in the desert. He can easily leave me and no one would be able to find me not even the police. _My skin shivers just by thinking about it.

I waited for a little push or something to hurt but nothing came and instead he grabbed me in the arm and lifted me in the air to his lap. My chin in his hand as he look me in the eye. He's eyes glistens like the color of the sun and the other the sea.

"Liar" he smirks then sling the rein for the horse to walk on.

_What? _

For some unknown reason I cannot speak no longer like I feared him.

"A woman who insults my country cannot be left unpunished" he went on as he look ahead.

"We have arrived" the attendant spoke.

My eyes almost popped from its socket as I look at my surrounding. The pyramid stood tall with glory and stately.

"General" another man with nothing and only a cloth and a dagger around his waist approached us.

"I'm back" Ramses said as he climbed down his horse with me at hand like I went from a deer to princess.  
>When the man's eyes landed on me his eyes were full of amazement. "Oh my who's the girl? She is very petite"<p>

He casually slide his hand on my neck. "Wonderful skin. It's as white and soft as a sheep's fur"

Ramses fling me over his shoulder then went pass the creepy man who has the tendency to molest me. I dangle like a string in his shoulder every time he takes a step.

He then drop me on a lounge chair. His face shows satisfaction. My eyes lay on him like a hawk while he cruise around the room. Finally he stop walking around and grab the food on the table then offer it to me. I scoot away from him till was leaning on the cold wall. He was not happy about it "I have fed you for 2 days and now you won't accept?"

Silence surrounded us till he finally got tired and put the bowl in the table. "Suite yourself" he says then leave the room.

I was left alone in a huge room with a strange furniture's.

_**Ramses**_

_That woman. Really? I saved her from those Hittite soldier. Fed her with good food and water. Even gave her the nicest room that even my sisters would crave for and here she is looking at me like I tortured her. She didn't even thanked me nor apologize after insulting my country._

I paced mindlessly in the room with my dog eyes on me like he's telling me I treated her shamefully. "I don't know okay?" _I must look like a fool for talking to a dog but does not seem to mind._

In frustration I head for the bath. When I walked in the parlor the girl who was just in my mind stands before me bare. Beside her was the maids trying to force her for a bath.

_**Juri**_

I quietly put my head on my knee whining about how I have come to this place.

"Hello" two women entered the room. Their bosoms displays on their chest. "Come now you must tae a bath before you sleep specially you just arrived from you travelled."

I tried to scoot even further away hoping I'd just disappear from their sight but instead they pulled me out of the room and drag me to an inside pool. Stripping me off. A man who is not in my list to see me naked appeared before me surprised by his view and can't take his eyes of me. _I'm going to kill you._

_**Bonus Character Knowledge:**_

Name: Juri Suzuki

Age: 17 years old

Birthday: August 27

Likes: Yuri, Animals and ice cream

Dislikes: Ramses, Kail (she will hate him when she finds out about him) and being imprisoned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Accusation**

_**JURI**_

"Girl, tell me your name" Ramses says in a commanding tone.

"No" I replied.

It's been three weeks since I was dragged to Egypt and Ramses has taken me prisoner. He comes every night to ask me the same question or sometimes try to get me to sleep with him. Many times he'd threaten to put me in jail if I won't eat, sleep or bath. The servants wouldn't let me leave the room and there are always someone out my door guarding. No one can get in except for the maids or Ramses. Even the man who was with me and Ramses when we arrived to Egypt cannot be let in. Almost as if I carry a very dangerous virus like a leper. The only one to entertain me is Rameses's Ibizan hound dog whose name is Abutiu. Abutiu comes very often day or night and that, I do not mind because I'm quiet fond of him. He is a very sweet dog and he always keep me feel safe since he has made the chamber I slept in also his chamber. I like Abutiu but I hate his self-centered owner.

"Woman do not ignore me" Ramses yells when he saw that I'm more interested on Abutiu who rests his head in my lap.

Pissed, I look at Ramses in disgust. He thinks that all woman will kneel in his feet and when he saw someone not interested he chases them like a cat to a mouse. He reminds me so much of Kent but Kent is more caring since he always try his best to make me feel better that's why he acts like a pervert. Once again I ignored Ramses complain and continue stroking Abutiu's pelt.

_Knock, Knock_ the door opens and three woman enters with food at hand.

"We have brought your lunch miss" Akila says, she's the head of the maidservants that is in charge of my needs. Besides Akila was Dalila, she's the youngest of all of them. And finally Meskhenet, her eyes is crazy as always. It's unfocused like she's not in her right mind. Meskhenet put down the drink that she has brought. I look at her in distrust and I was sure she was aware because she looked away.

When they saw Ramses they were blushing like pig's pink bum. They walk out of the room chattering.

_**RAMSES**_

_This woman's eyes held a very dangerous charm. When her gaze landed on you, your escape is very slim. Nothing escapes it._

She turns to me like she heard my thought.

_A frightening woman. More frightening than that Queen Nefertiti. Did I bring a poisonous snake home? Was my judgment wrong that she was not an assassin? Her eyes then and now is very different like I was her enemy._

_**JURI**_

I returned Ramses unwavering stare as I eat my supper. Is he here to see me die? Like always the water has something on it. A smell of blood. It's not wine or water. It's something else. _I'm sorry Ramses I'm not dying today._

I purposely spilled the water in the plant besides me while I'm still looking at Ramses. Abutiu flinched from the sound of liquid hitting the dry earth. A crease appeared between Ramses' brows like his confused.

Inside my chest felt heavy. His betrayal has hurt me. Many times he told me that he will not harm me but recently there is something there's been something in the water I get close to. Sometimes I'll see my bath water bubbling or smoking like acid or my drinks has something unnatural in it.

"Why do you keep me here?" I ask Ramses.

Ramses remain silent.

"Why do you keep me here when you don't even know me at all? You don't even seem like you want ransom? Why won't you let me go home? You want me to apologize? Alright forgive me. I did not mean what I have said and I saw how amazing Egypt is"

Ramses opens his mouth to speak but it turned to sigh instead.

Abitui whines under my touch. It seem like he felt the negativity in the air.

"I have things to do" Ramses exits the room. Dodging all of my remaining questions.

The heavy doors closes behind him.

_**RAMSES**_

_That I don't know. I also am figuring out why I cannot let you go. _My thought were flying as I walk in the hall alone.

"Your highness" a familiar voice calls upon me.

I turned and saw Menes my right hand approaching me.

"What is it Menes?" I ask.

"I have news about the girl" he says. (He means Juri)

_**JURI**_

I was not sure how many hours has passed but outside my door was quiet. My plan was explicit. I must find a Japanese embassy to get out of this country. An American embassy will also do. I have been looking for information this passing weeks but Akila doesn't seem to know every word that I say.

Abutiu look at me curiously. His gleam in the darkness. I put a finger in my mouth and made a hushing sound to keep him quiet. He stood in his four paws and kept quiet but start following me. Ignoring Abutiu since I don't really mind that he come with me. I pushed the door slowly and took a glimpse outside. The watchman was leaning in the wall snoring. I step outside slowly with Abutiu in my tail.

He walk silently in the hall and hides when someone is on our track. Like a trained dog Abutiu lead me skillfully. He seem like he understands perfectly that I'm trying to escape.

A minute has past and finally we have reached our destination but a more complication arrived. Two drunken men blocks the exit.

I sigh in disappointment. Energy left my legs and I sat in the floor depressed. Abutiu tries to comfort me by nudging me with his nose like his telling me to keep going and not give up.

Abutiu runs off towards the watchmen. _NOOO ABUTIU._ Panic runs down my spine like a slithering snake.

Abutiu grabs the men's daggers then run the opposite direction.

"ABUTUI" They both yell and run after him.

Now the exit is left unguarded. Without anytime to haste, I ran out looking for any kind of vehicle. The first thing I saw was a canoe.

"Yeah. That useless Ramses. Tonight we're gonna get him"

I wince from the sound of Ramses' name. _Get him?_

My curiosity win me over. I hid and watch as the two men talk.

"His going to see what's coming for him. His so full of himself since his the previous Queens son before Queen Nefertiti."

_Queen? I thought Egypt's monarchy already ended? I though Ramses was Queen Nefertiti's son? Ramses? _

Without me even noticing the two men already left. I sprint inside the castle. _Where is it? Where is it?_

I peeked in every room looking for Ramses.

"Miss?" Akila's soft voice calls for me.

I turns to her. "Akila where is Ramses chamber?"

"Is something the matter Miss? You look unwell?" she says worriedly.

"Where is Ramses chamber?" I ask again.

"It's around the corner" she says confused.

I turn from her then ran towards the direction. Akila follows me.

Ahead was a huge door slightly open. I burst in.

Two men stood by the bed. One by the foot of the bed and the other has his dagger raised.

Akila screams behind me. In panic I grab the vase besides the door and threw it. The vase hit the man holding a dagger. The other lunge towards me. I instinctively grab the hand that was about to make an impact then whirl it behind him.

Ramses got up in a hurry. "What is going on?" he says.

When he saw me he froze.

"This man tried to kill you" I said.

"What?" Ramses exclaim then look at the man who shriek in pain as I tighten my hold behind his back.

"No your highness you got it all wrong" the man says "It was her about to attack you in your sleep."

_What? _

My gaze seeks Akila for assistance since she witnessed it all but she kept quiet and watched the ground.

Ramses cupped his face with his hand like he does not want to see.

_Are you serious?_

I let go of the man's arm and glared at Ramses.

_This is because I saved you Ramses. I hate you so much._

The man who I once held captive has now pinned me in the wall.

_**Bonus Character Knowledge:**_

Name: Abutiu (Ibizan Hound Dog)

Age: 3 years old

Likes: Spending time with Juri and Ramses, sleeping, outdoors and food.

Dislikes: Loud noises, Juri crying and being ignored.


End file.
